Vocabob Normalpants
by Yaya07
Summary: /a/Hai hai.. Yaya kembali.. Yaya lagi semi hiatus untuk fic-fic yang panjang. Tetapi, Yaya mau tetep nulis fic khusus oneshot kok.. Oke minna-san, happy reading! /c/Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation**

****Others ©** Nickelodeon and Stephen Hillenburg  
><strong>

**A/N : **Gomen. Fic ini, saya terinspirasi dari kartun terkenal di Global - TV

Kalian (reader) pasti tahu deh.. Oke, _happy reading minna_..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[- Vocabob Normalpants -]**

**©Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine**

**Warning : OOT, OOC, gaje, OOT, OOC, menerima— flame dengan senang hati.**

* * *

><p><strong>= Part I =<strong>

_"Halo Len. Selamat pagi!"/"Selamat pagi. Ada apa, Kaito?"/"Huh!"_

_"Ada apa Kaito? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"/"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak mendengar kalimat 'Halo Kaito!' dari mulutmu."_

* * *

><p>Di Kota Vocabob Normalpants, hiduplah orang bernama Kagamine Len, Shion Kaito, dan Honne Dell.<p>

Ketiga orang ini hidup bertetangga selama lebih dari 5 tahun.

Di suatu pagi, terjadi keributan antara tiga tetangga ini.

"Selamat pagi dunia! Hai, selamat pagi Hachune.." Sapa Len dengan semangat. Peliharaannya, kucing pecinta negi bernama Hachune, hanya mengeong.

Lalu, setelah selesai mengganggu aktivitas peliharaan berjenis Hachune, Len langsung memakai pakaiannya dan pergi ke luar rumah.

"Ohh, Honne Dell! Ayo kita bekerja!" teriak Len dengan suara yang cukup (SANGAT) tinggi!

Dell yang masih tidur nyenyak di dalam rumahnya, menggeram kesal akan kecerewetan tetangga bodohnya itu. (Author : *dtendang sama Len)

Tiba-tiba, Kaito yang muncul dari belakang rumahnya langsung menghampiri sahabat yang sangat dekat dengan Len.

"Halo Len. Selamat pagi!" sapa Kaito dengan senyum polosnya. Len pun menjawab, "Selamat pagi. Ada apa, Kaito?"

"Huh!" dengus Kaito sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan membelakangi Len. Len bingung akan tingkah sahabat dekatnya yang tidak _biasa_ ini.

"Ada apa Kaito? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" tanya Len. Kaito menatap Len kesal.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak mendengar kalimat 'Halo Kaito!' dari mulutmu." Jawab Kaito. Len hanya mendengus.

"Baiklah. Hai Kaito," ujar Len pasrah. Kaito berubah ceria.

"Halo Len!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan bekerja. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menanggapimu lebih lama, Kaito." Ujar Len dan langsung pergi menuju tempat bekerjanya, Ikai Krabs.

.

* * *

><p><strong>= Part II =<br>**

_"Aku marah!"/"Aku juga!"_

_"Kenapa kamu marah?"/"Karena aku tidak bisa melihat keningku sendiri! Kalau kamu?"_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Len dan Kaito, duo bodoh yang sering bersama, sibuk menangkap lebah di lapangan lebah.<p>

Mereka memakai jaring yang memiliki lubang yang kecil-kecil. Tiba-tiba—

_BRUK!_

"Aduh!" rintih Kaito sambil memegangi dahinya. Kaito yang melihat Len terjatuh langsung menghampiri Kaito.

"Ada apa, kawan?" tanya Len. Kaito terus memegangi dahinya.

"Aku menabrak pohon!" jawab Kaito kesal. Len pun ber-oh-ria. Len pun dengan bodohnya menghampiri pohon yang ditabrak— ralat, maksudnya tidak sengaja ditabrak oleh Kaito.

"Hei, pohon bodoh! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa juga kau membuat kawanku kesakitan? Hei! Aku bicara kepadamu! Jawab aku!" bentak Len sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pohon yang tidak bersalah itu.

Karena kesal, Len memukuli pohon itu.

_lima menit kemudian_

Len yang sudah capek langsung menghampiri Kaito yang masih memegangi keningnya.

"Aku marah!" ujar Len kesal sambil mendelik ke arah pohon yang tadi ia pukuli.

"Aku juga!" timpal Kaito sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Len bingung. Oh ayolah, kalian pasti tahu 'kan bagaimana sifat Len dan Kaito di _fanfic _ini?

Kaito melirik ke atas dan menjawab, "Karena aku tidak bisa melihat dahiku sendiri! Kalau kamu?"

Len langsung _facepalm_.

.

* * *

><p><strong>= Part III =<strong>

_"Aku tidak bisa. Aku akan kursus menyanyi."/"Jangan ikut kursus, kawan!"_

_"Ayolah. Apa yg biasanya kau lakukan saat aku pergi?"/"Menunggumu kembali.."_

* * *

><p>Siang hari, tepat pukul 13.00 pm, Len tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Ia membawa tas berwarna kuning dengan hiasan pernak-pernik pisang di setiap sudutnya.<p>

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Teng tereng tereng.. Teng tereng tereng.. Sebentar.." Ujar Len sambil menggumamkan lagu _ending _seekor spons yang biasa berteriak, "Aku siap.. Aku siap.. Aku siap..!"

_Klek._

"Hai Len!" sapa Kaito sambil menyungginggkan senyum khas sang Kaito yang memiliki IQ tengkurep alias manusia terbodoh di Vocabob Normalpants.

"Oh hai Kaito! Ada apa?" tanya Len sambil menjinjing tas punggungnya.

"Ayo kita menangkap lebah lagi!" ajak Kaito dengan muka berbinar-binar. Len hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak bisa, Kaito. Kapan-kapan saja ya?" tolak Len sambil mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangan kanannya. Kaito langsung mewek.

"Huaa! Len, ayolah! Sekali ini saja!" pinta Kaito sambil memperlihatkan airmata buayanya.

"Tidak bisa. Tunggu saja aku kembali," jawab Len. Kaito terus menangis. Ya, tangisan palsu.

"Ayolah Len! Aku mohon! Aku mohon! Aku tidak bisa menunggumu kembali!" pinta Kaito dengan amat sangat.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku akan kursus menyanyi," tolak Len lagi.

"Jangan ikut kursus menyanyi, kawan!" cegah Kaito sambil menarik-narik tangan Len.

"Ayolah. Apa yg biasanya kau lakukan saat aku pergi?" tanya Len. Kaito diam sejenak. Ia memegangi dagunya. Tahu 'kan? Jika di komik-komik detektif, pasti ada pose begitu.

Cling!

Tiba-tiba keluar lampu bohlam dari kepala Kaito.

"Menunggumu kembali.." Jawab Kaito dengan polosnya sambil nyengir kuda.

.

* * *

><p><strong>= Part IV =<strong>

_"Tidak. Aku tidak mengambilnya, kawan."/"Tidak perlu berbohong, Kaito bodoh!"  
><em>

_"Tak apa kawan. Aku mungkin hanya manusia bodoh. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini. Ini, ambil saja es krimku. Tapi aku tak pernah mengambil pisangmu kawan."_

* * *

><p>Pagi hari, Len bangun dan langsung berseru dengan semangat.<p>

"Selamat pagi dunia! Aku siap! Aku siap! Aku siap!" sapa Len dengan semangatnya.

Lalu, ia segera menuju ke ruang televisi di lantai bawah. Hachune, kucing Len, mengeong mengikuti langkah Len.

"Teng tereng tereng.. Teng tereng tereng.. Lalalala.. Lalalala.." Senandung Len sambil membuka lemari es miliknya.

"Nah, sarapan kali ini adalah pisang! Mana pisangku? Mana pisangku?" gumam Len. Hachune berhenti mengeong dan sibuk memakan sesuatu.

PRANG!

Terdengar suara pecah dari otak Len.

"M-mana pisangku? MANA! DI MANA PISANGKU!" teriak Len frustasi. Ia langsung mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukan dia kemarin.

"Kemarin Kaito di sini dan meminta es krim. Ia tentu membuka lemari es ini. K-KA-I-TO!" geram Len. Ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan rumahnya dan pergi menuju rumah Kaito tanpa memperhatikan Hachune yang sibuk makan.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Aku datang~~," ujar Kaito dari dalam rumah ketika mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk.

_Klek._

"Oh Len, hai! Ada apa?" tanya Kaito dengan senyum polosnya. Len memasang muka sangar.

"Aku ingin bicara penting padamu!" jawab Len. Kaito mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya. Bicara saja," ujar Kaito. Len pun menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau yang mengambil persediaan pisangku selama seminggu 'kan! Aku tahu itu! Kemarin kau meminta es krim padaku, tetapi sebenarnya kau mengambil pisang milikku! Ayo mengakulah!" bentak Len dengan cepat. Tetapi cukup untuk dicerna oleh orang bodoh seperti Kaito. (Kaito : Kubunuh kau Author!)

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengambilnya, kawan," ujar Kaito sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya tanda tidak. Len mendengus kesal.

"Tidak perlu berbohong, Kaito bodoh!" bentak Len kesal. Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Len. Kurang lebih, seperti di komik-komik. Kalau sedang marah pasti muncul seperti itu 'kan?

Kaito masuk ke rumah. Lalu, ia kembali dengan sebatang es krim. Ia pun menjawab dengan sabar, "Tak apa kawan. Aku mungkin hanya manusia bodoh. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini. Ini, ambil saja es krimku. Tapi aku tak pernah mengambil pisangmu kawan."

Kaito pun menyerahkan es krim yang barusan ia ambil dari lemari esnya.

"Jika kau tidak percaya kawan, aku tahu pelakunya. Lihatlah si Hachune, dia memakan pisangmu bukan? Nah, sekarang waktunya aku pergi kawan. Selamat tinggal." Lanjut Kaito dan langsung mencari bus di halte bus terdekat.

Len langsung melirik ke Hachune yang sibuk memakan banyak pisang milik Len. Lalu—

"Tunggu Kaito! Maafkan aku kawan!" seru Len sambil menghampiri Kaito.

"Selamat tinggal kawan," ujar Kaito sambil mencegat bus.

"Maafkan aku Kaito! Maaf! Jika kau berhenti untuk pergi, aku akan membelikanmu es krim satu pack!" rayu Len. Kaito berhenti untuk naik ke bus.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kaito dengan muka berbinar-binar. Len mengangguk-angguk pasti.

"Baiklah kawan. Aku selalu memaafkanmu," ujar Kaito. Lalu, mereka pun berpelukan. Orang-orang di bus langsung berkata, "Ohhh..." dengan muka terharu.

"Baiklah kawan. Ayo kita beli es krim untukmu," ajak Len sambil merangkul sahabatnya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>= Part V =<strong>

_"Len? Psssttttttt, Len? Psstt. Aku mau mengatakan sesesuatu, sesuatu yg sangat penting!"_

_"APA!"/"Hai"_

_"Hei Kaito! Ini pertanyaan yang sama untuk yang ketiga kalinya! Kau mau memberiku _spam _ya!"  
><em>

_"Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah kecil yg berjudul "Remis Terjelek". Pada suatu hari ada seekor remis jelek di Kota Vocabob Normalpants. Dia sangat jelek sampai semua orang mati. Selesai."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kali ini, Len serius mengerjakan PR dari Ibu Luka. Dia disuruh untuk membuat karangan pendek tentang Kota Vocabob Normalpants.<p>

Kaito asyik memperhatikan Len yang bingung harus menulis apa. Kaito terus memperhatikan Len sambil memakan es krim rasa _blueberry _kesukaannya.

"Hei Len, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kaito. Len terus memperhatikan kertas yang hendak ia tulisi dengan karangannya.

"Aku sedang berpikir, Kaito." Jawab Len. Kaito hanya manggut-manggut.

Ia memperhatikan Len lagi. Es krimnya kini telah habis.

"Hei Len, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kaito untuk kedua kalinya. Len tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas dan menjawab, "Sedang berpikir."

Kaito manggut-manggut lagi. Ia pun pergi mengambil es krim dari lemari es milik Len.

Dua menit kemudian, Kaito kembali dengan satu batang es krim yang mirip dengan yang tadi.

"Hei Len, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kaito lagi. Pertanyaan ketiga ini sukses membuat Len emm, baca saja di bawah ini.

"Hei Kaito! Ini pertanyaan yang sama untuk yang ketiga kalinya! Kau mau memberiku _spam _ya!" bentak Len frustasi. Kaito hanya menyengir kuda.

"Santai.. Oh iya Len, kau disuruh membuat cerita karangan pendek 'kan?" tanya Kaito yang mulai serius. Len mengangguk-angguk lesu.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Simak baik-baik ya!" lanjut Kaito dengan semangat. Len yang mendengar perkataan Kaito mengangguk-angguk Kaito sambil memperhatikan Kaito dengan seksama.

"Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah kecil yg berjudul 'Remis Terjelek'."

Kaito menghentikan ceritanya sejenak dan menghela napas panjang. Lalu, ia segera menlanjutkannya.

"Pada suatu hari ada seekor remis jelek di Kota Vocabob Normalpants. Dia sangat jelek sampai semua orang mati. Selesai." lanjut Kaito.

"K-kaito, itu karangan pendek!" ujar Len dengan nada tinggi. Kaito manggut-manggut.

"Iya, itu karangan pendek. Bukannya kau juga disuruh menulis karangan pendek? Tulis saja itu," jawab Kaito.

"Benar juga ya? Ya sudah, aku tulis saja!" jawab Len dengan bodohnya dan menulis semua yang diucapkan oleh Kaito.

_Siapa dulu, Kaito gitu loh.. Paling ahli dalam semua bidang! _

Pikir Kaito dengan sangat percaya dirinya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**= Owari =**

.

**Yaya-chan :** Hallo _minna-san_.. Yaya kembali dengan _fanfic_ barunya..

**Len :** Baka no Yaya! Kenapa aku dijadikan orang bodoh seperti itu!

**Kaito :** Aku jadi orang _idiot_. Payah ah.

**Yaya-chan :** Tidak apa-apa Len. Bukannya kartun ini terkenal di kalangan anak-anak?

**Len :** Iya juga ya.

**Yaya-chan :** Ya sudah, _please review minna-san_.. Mohon diberi kritik dan saran tentang _fanfic_ ini ya..

Oh iya, maaf _fanfic_ yang _First Love of Rin Kagamine _itu dalam status semi hiatus.. ^^a

Tetapi saya akan tetap menulis _fanfic_ kok.. Khusus untuk _OneShot _saja.. Hehe..

Ya sudah, _minna-san. Jaa matta ashita! Minna ga daisuki_ :3

**Len + Kaito : **Kalau enggak _review_, bakal kami _giles_ pakai pisang atau es krim kami! *JK


End file.
